Marvel Cinematic Universe Secret Wars Trilogy
There is a Thunderbolts Trilogy Propsed. Also Secret Wars. The second Secret Wars movie is the Dark Avengers movie. Many of us fans would love that and Amora the Enchantress during the Secret Wars has redemption and joins the Avengers one day. · New Avengers: Secret Wars Part 1 of the Secret Wars Trilogy. Riri Williams had become Ironheart. Sam Wilson is now Captain America. They recruit Spider-Woman Julia Carpenter, Johnny Walker an army veteran now as US Agent and Wonder Man. Wonder Man and Spider-Woman are younger recruits mentored by Captain Marvel Carol Danvers. They travel to New Jersey. There should be a prelude comic book with Sentry as a villain in prelude comic book with Carol Danvers/Captain marvel facing Sentry and she defeats him While Riri Williams as Ironheart goes her own way. Iron Heart is part of the Avengers team. The Leader Samuel Sterns is the main villain of this. Baron Zemo should survive Winter Soldier and Falcon TV series otherwise there’s another Zemo in the family becoming the baron and leading the team. Also there are on the team Red Hulk and Songbird. Also Trickshot and Jolt are on the team. Shang Chi and Black Knight join the team. Shang Chi and Black Night vs. Jolt and Trickshot. The Leader had been brainwashing Red Hulk. The Avengers take on the Thunderbolts. Techno and Songbird are also on the team of Thunderbots. The Avengers face off against the Thunderbolts. Captain Marvel Carol Danvers knocks down Red Hulk. She figures him General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross. Red Hulk in redemption defeats Samuel Sterns the Leader slamming him. He is later on captured by Shield. Spider-Woman defeats Yelena Bolivia in this film as she’s part of the Thunderbolts Team. Wonder Man defeats Songbird. The entire Thunderbolts team is arrested in the end. (more fans could write in more ideas like on how the other heroes defeat the other villains.) ''' · '''Secret Wars: Dark Avengers Movie There could be in prelude comics Baron Mordo defeated by Captain America while Black Widow defeats Umar. Also prelude comics there’s Echo vs. Bombshell to when she defeats her while there’s Ironheart vs. Supergiant an alien woman. Also Daredevil defeats Death Stalker and team with the help of Spider-Man and Shang Chi. Shang Chi takes on Bird Man and Spider-Man takes on Cat Man. Those villains are defeated in the prelude comics. Still Sam Wilson as Captain America and Harley Kenner joins the United States Army. He defeats him but is brought in by the Beyonder. There should be a beginning battle when Sam Alexander of the Nova Corp is in battle with Diamondhead. Next comes Luke Cage Bill battling Amora the Enchantress. This should be the Captain Marvel sequel and proposed Dark Avengers film. Luke Cage defeats Amora and meets up with the Beyonder. Others on the team are Daredevil, Shang Chi, Hellcat, Echo (Maya Lopez), Captain Marvel, Iron Heart, Captain America, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Captain Britain and Black Knight. Jessica Drew is still the Black Widow. Hellcat and Luke Cage of the Defenders team join the Avengers in the battle against the Dark Avengers and Dr. Doom. Daredevil also joins the Avengers in this tale. Somewhere else in the state of New York at the former headquarters of the Chaste there is Dr. Doom who has been defeated by the Fantastic Four. He has the Dark Avengers with him. On the Dark Avengers are Titanium Man, Batroc who is out of prison and calling himself the Leaper, Toxie Doxie the evil version of Scarlet Witch, Daken the evil version of Wolverine, Bullseye as the fake Hawkeye and Gorgon. The Exterminator is one of those villains in league with Dr. Doom. Moonstone is one of those villains. Titanium Man is in charge of the Dark Avengers and other super villains Dr. Doom hired. Quicksand a woman who’s real name is unknown is on the team. Screaming Mimi is part of the team like the Masters of Evil. The Gorgon in league with Dr. Doom is Tomi Shishido on the Dark Avengers team. The true leader if Norman Osborne the Iron Patriot of the Dark Avengers with his son Harry Osborn as the Green Goblin. Over this time Karen Page and Matt Murdock broke up. Matt Murdock is in love with Maya Lopez who’s also Echo in this time. There is the Offenders and Dark Avengers team forming the Masters of the Evil. That battle is in upstate New York. The Beyonder transports them to there. There’s a major battle in the Secret Wars just as The Dr. Doom is defeated by Captain Marvel. Sam Alexander as Nova defeats Gorgon Tomi Shishido without killing him. He’s the dark version of Wolverine. Hellcat defeats Toxie Doxie. Screaming Mimi is defeated by Black Widow. US Agent defeats Benjamin Pointdexter as Hawkeye. Captain America defeats Batroc the Leaper while Iron Heart defeats Titanium Man. Shang Chi defeats Daken. The Exterminator is defeated by Daredevil. Moonstone is defeated by Echo. Black Night and Captain Britain defeat the Melter and a woman named Quicksand. Luke Cage defeats Terrax. It was Red Skull back to the living who was killed by Captain Britain talked of. All those villains are arrested. Amora the Enchantress in redemption defeats Lady Death just as she might’ve brought some villains back to life while some villains have escaped prison. Lady Death could bring Amora back to life if she dies. She’s about to kill those defeated villains. Amora stops it by defeating Lady Death. Elsewhere the Beyonder is taken into New York City with Captain Marvel turning him over to Shield agents. He throws him off of the Empire State building. SHIELD agents arrest the Beyonder as he can’t be killed from the fall off of the roof. There are talks of the Beyonder arrested. Other fans could write in ideas with this one as well to help in ideas for the writers for a living. This is to take place in modern times. This should take place in 2028. This is an Avengers film. Dardevil, Luke Cage and Hellcat. Daredevil and Luke Cage talk of developing a new Defenders team like bringing the Defenders back . The villain team is a mix of Masters of Evil, Dark Avengers and the Offenders all in one. If there’s room with legal rights to Spider-Man characters and trademarks cameos by Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales Spider-Man, Norman Osborn as the Iron Patriot and Harry Osborn as Green Goblin. Scarlet Spider-Man vs. Green Goblin while Spider-Man vs. Iron Patriot. This should be the proposed Dark Avengers movie. The Spider-Man battle the Osbornes after the defeat of Dr. Doom just before the Beyonder is arrested. · Secret Wars 2099 movie that should be 2032 release There’s the beginning of the Avengers formed in that year. Spider-Man Miguel O’Hara joins the team. Iron Man and Captain America of that year get back together. Tanya becomes Black Widow. She also joins the new Avengers team. They are at war with the Chain Gang. The main villain of that film should be the alien Avataar who came to Earth and met with the Chain Gang. Also there is the Board of directors for Alchemex. They defeat those villains. Black Widow defeats Avataar while the Iron Man and Captain America defeat the Chain gang and Spider-Man defeats Scorpion of that time and the rest of the team take on the Board of directors after defeating those villains. There are talks of a person becoming Daredevil of that time who was a warrior in the Order of the Crane Mother. This is the descendant of the Kingpin that’s Samuel Fisk. Spider-Man goes his own ways. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Events Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Disney Category:Avengers Movies Category:Thunderbolts Category:Kevin Feige Category:Avi Arad Category:Jon Watts Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Movies